


One Shot  : A Sunny Day {햇살 좋은 날}

by BornfreeoneChris



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wakanda Forever!
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornfreeoneChris/pseuds/BornfreeoneChris
Summary: I’m still right here and I still love youSong :A Sunny Day {햇살 좋은 날} - Jaejoong ft.Lee Sang Gon
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	One Shot  : A Sunny Day {햇살 좋은 날}

_I’_ _ll_ _let_ _you_ _go_ _now_   
_I_ _promise_ _and_ _try_ _but_ _only_ _tears_ _fall_

จริงๆ มันก็ผ่านมาสักพักแล้วตั้งแต่วันนั้น...

บัคกี้ ได้บอกลาทุกอย่าง เขว ี้ ยงทุกคำสัญญาที่เคยให้ไว้ทิ้งไปเหมือนที่อีกฝ่ายได้ทำ จะอย่างไรมันก็ไม่มีความจำเป็นหรือความหมายใดอยู่แล้ว  บัคกี้ต้ องออกใช้ชีวิตเหมือนที่สตีฟได้ใช้

ใช่ ต้องทำแบบนั้น

“ทำไมนายถึงไม่รั้งเขาเอาไว้...” แซมถาม ในหัวแซมมีแต่คำถาม รั้ง เหมือนที่แซมกำลัง รั้ งบ ัคกี้ อยู่ในตอนนี้ เขาถือวิสาสะคว้า ข้ อมือบ ัคกี้ เอาไว้ แซมมองดู บัคกี้ ที่เปลี่ยนไป ตัดผมตัดเผ้าพร้อมโกนหนวด ถึงจะอย่างนั้นแต่ก็ยังไม่อาจหลบซ่อนรอยน้ำตาเอาไว้ได้

“ฉันทำไม่ได้หรอก...”  บัคกี้ บิดข้อมือออก ก่อนจะเดินจากไปอย่างเงียบเชียบ เดินเตร่ดเตร่ไร้จุดหมาย ปล่อยให้ความคิดล่องลอยผันผ่านไป

ร้อยกว่าปีที่ผันผ่านทุกอย่างล้วนแต่เปลี่ยนไป ใจคนก็เช่นกัน

สุดท้ายแล้ว บัคกี้ บาร์ นส์ ก็แบกตัวเองพร้อมกับกระเป๋าหนึ่งใบข้ามผ่านทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างมายังอีกฝากหนึ่งของโลก ณ กรุงลอนดอน แต่สุดท้ายแล้วดูเหมือนจะหนีไม่พ้นสิ่งที่อยากจะหนี

บัคกี้ เพิ่งรู้แก่ใจว่าตัวเองไม่สามารถทิ้งอะไรได้เลยสักอย่าง แม้จะมาไกลขนาดนี้

_ The  _ _ streets _ __ _ are _ __ _ filled _ __ _ with _ __ _ images _ _ of  _ _ you _ _ , _ _ It _ __ _ overflows _

บัคกี้ห ยิบกล้องถ่ายภาพรุ่นไม่ใหม่นักที่เพิ่งหาซื้อมาเมื่อวันก่อนถ่ายรูปไปตามเมือง ณ ที่แห่งนั้นหรือแห่งไหนสุดท้ายแล้วภาพเรื่องราวระหว่างเรายังคงซ้อนทับขึ้นมาอย่างเด่นชัด

ร้อยยิ้มของเขา เสียงของเขา ทุกวินาทีที่เราได้ใช้ร่วมกัน ที่ลอนดอน

จะให้โดนทรมานสักกี่ครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วก็ลืมมันไม่ได้เสียที

และที่เลือกมาทีนี่ไม่ว่าระหว่างการติดสินใจจะมีคำตอบพร้อมเหตุผลอีกมากมายเท่าใดสุดท้ายแล้วลึก ๆบัคกี้ ก็แค่อยากจะรู้สึกถึงสตีฟอีกสักครั้ง 

ผ่านไปไม่รู้กี่วันกี่เดือนที่ บัคกี้ อยู่ทีนี่ เขาใช้ชีวิตในโรงแรมใจกลางเมืองที่ทีชาล่าเป็นคนจัดการให้ ตื่นเช้าขึ้นมาในแต่ละ วั นบ ัคกี้ จะเปิดม่านมองดูความเป็นไปใน รอบๆ กรุงลอนดอนสักพัก ก่อนทานมื้อเช้า  บัคกี้ ไม่รู้จะขอบคุณทีชาล่ายังไงดี ทำได้แค่ส่งรูปถ่ายสวยๆในแต่ละวันไปให้เขาดูเป็นการตอบแทน

ดูเหมือนว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเข้าใจดีว่าตอนนี้ บัคกี้ ต้องการอะไร เขาไม่เคยเร่งรัดหรือกดดัน เขาปล่อยให้ทุกอย่างเป็นไปตามธรรมชาติเป็นไปตามความรู้สึก ซึ่งทีชาล่าเข้าใจดีเลยว่าทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างมันต้องใช้เวลา 

ไม่ว่าจะนานเท่าไร

มื้อเช้าในวันนี้เป็นอาหารง่ายๆ ประเภทว่าขนมปังอะไรแบบนั้น  บัคกี้ เตรียมตัวสะพายกล้องออกเดินทางเหมือนอย่างเคย และดูเหมือนว่าวันนี้อากาศจะดีกว่าทุกวันเสียด้วย แสงอาทิตย์นั้นเจิดจ้าแต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ร้อนจนผิวไหม้ มันให้ความอบอุ่นท่ามกลางอากาศเย็นๆเช่นนี้

สองเท้าที่ปะป่ายไปเรื่อยตามท้องถนน วันนี้รู้สึกว่าจะสดชื่นกว่าวัน ไหนๆ ไม่รู้ทำไม จนกระ ทั่ งบ ัคกี้ สัมผัสได้ถึงแรงกระแทกบริเวณหัวไหล่ ริมฝีปากสีชมพูจัดเพราะความหนาวออกปากขอโทษแทบจะทันที โดยที่ไม่แม้จะมองหน้าอีกฝ่าย

จนกระทั่ง ข้อมือนั้นถูกฉุดเอาไว้ด้วยพละกำลังอันล้นเหลือนัยน์ตานั้นจึงได้เหลียวกลับมามอง

“ สตีฟ..”

_It_ _’s_ _been_ _a_ _while_ _,_ _how_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _these_ _days_ _?_   
_How_ _is_ _life_ _these_ _days_ _?_

I’m stillrightherebuttearsappear   
_Again_ _today, I get_ _ready_ _for a coincidence_   
I wait and I'mmissingyou

_ บัคกี้ _ _ ยังคงคิดถึงเขา  _ _ บัคกี้ _ _ ยังคงรอ _

กลิ่นชาหอมกรุ่นท่ามกลางความเงียบงั้นในร้าน เล็กๆ มุมอันเป็นส่วนตัว ต่างคนต่างนั่งมองกันโดยที่ไม่คิดจะพูดอะไรออกมา โดยเฉพาะ บัคกี้

เพราะกลัว

บัคกี้ จ้องมองเข้าไปในดวงตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นก่อนจะเม้มปากแน่นอย่างเก็บกลั้นความรู้สึก 

“ไม่เจอกันนานเลยนะ เป็นยังไงบ้างล่ะ...”  จริงๆ สตีฟควรจะถามกันไม่ใช่หรือไง อดตัดพ้อในใจอย่างเสียมิได้ 

สุดท้ายแล้วก็ต้องเอ่ยปากก่อน

สตีฟกระตุกยิ้ม 

มันเป็นรอยยิ้มที่เหมือนวันวาน ยังไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไป

แต่มันทำให้ บัคกี้ ใจเจ็บไปหมด ไม่รู้ ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำยังไงกับตัวเองในตอนนี้ดี

สุดท้ายแล้วก็คงต้องหนีจากความเป็นจริง

“ เดี๋ยวมานะ ขอตัวไป--”

“เดี๋ยวบัค..”

_I_ _have_ _let_ _you_ _go_ _now_   
_I_ _say_ _it_ _and_ _try_ _to_ _deceive_ _myself_   
_But_ _once_ _again_ _,_ _only_ _tears_ _fall_

สตี ฟค ว้า ข้ อมือบ ัคกี้ ฉุดรั้ง ทำเป็นไม่เห็นน้ำตาที่อีกคนกลั้นเอาไว้อย่างเต็มที่ เขา ปล่ อย บัคกี้ ไปแล้ว ทำให้เราเป็นอิสระจากกันแต่สุดท้ายแล้วดูเหมือนว่าตัวสตี ฟเ องก็ทำไม่ได้

ไม่ว่าจะช่วงเวลาไหนที่ได้พบเจอ หรือได้อยู่ ใน ทุกๆ ช่วงชีวิต คนที่คอยเป็นแรงผลักดัน คอยเป็นเกราะกำบังให้ คนที่ทำให้สตี ฟอ ยากเป็นคนที่ดีกว่านี้

คือคนที่เขาได้ตัดสินใจเดินจากไป

สุดท้ายแล้วทุกอย่างก้าวของชีวิตไม่ว่าจะดีหรือร้ายในความทรงจำหลายร้อยปีอันแสนไกลห่าง ยังคงมี บัคกี้

ต้องมีถึงรู้สึกว่าชีวิตนี้นั้นสมบูรณ์

“ นายเป็นยังไงบ้าง”

_ It _ _ ’s  _ _ been _ _ a  _ _ while _ _ ,  _ _ how _ __ _ are _ __ _ you _ __ _ doing _ __ _ these _ __ _ days _ _? _

_ How _ __ _ is _ __ _ life _ __ _ these _ __ _ days _ _? _

_I’m_ _still_ _right_ _here_ _but_ _tears_ _rise_ _up_   
_Again_ _today_ _, I’m_ _waiting_ _for_ _you_

รอยยิ้มที่ได้จากบ ัคกี้ แม้มันจะดูขมขื่นในชั่วขณะ แต่สตีฟก็ยังรู้สึกว่า บัคกี้ ยังคงเหมือนเดิม รอยยิ้มนั้นยังคงไม่เปลี่ยนไป

“ฉันใช้ชีวิตของฉันแบบนี้...”  ทั้งๆที่ ฉันรักยังนายอยู่

ประโยคสุดท้ายเลือกที่เก็บซ่อนมันเอาไว้ ไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไรที่น้ำตานั้นไหลออกมา กว่าจะรู้หัวใจกลับเต้นแรงเพราะปลายนิ้วอุ่น ๆข องสตีฟเกลี่ยเช็ดมันออกไปอย่างแผ่วเบา 

“ฉันก็ใช้ชีวิตของฉันแบบนี้ ชีวิตที่ไม่มีนาย..”

สตีฟเลือกที่จะโอบกอด บัคกี้ เอาไว้ ปล่อยให้เสียงสะอื้นนั้นสะท้อนอยู่ในอก ไหล่ที่กำลังสั่นไหวเกินหัวใจของสตีฟจะต้านทานจนท้ายที่สุดแล้วต้องเสียน้ำตา

_It_ _’s_ _been_ _a_ _while_ _,_ _How_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _these_ _days_ _?_   
_I’m_ _living_ _like_ _this_

 _Your_ _face_ _looking_ _at_ _me_ _is_ _still_ _the_ _same_   
_I’m_ _still_ _right_ _here_ _and I_ _still_ _love_ _you_

“ฉันรักนาย”

_ ต่อให้จะเอ่ยคำรักออกมาอีกกี่ครั้ง สตีฟก็ยังไม่มีทางเรียกความสมบูรณ์ในชีวิตของตัวเองกลับมาได้อีก _

_ END _

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิควูบอีกแล้วววววว สำหรับฟิคนี้คือตอนฟังเพลงนี้แล้วมือมันลั่นอีกแล้วค่า
> 
> เราไม่ค่อยเจอเพลงที่มีผู้ชาย 2 คนมาร้อง แล้วเป็นลักษณะแบบ ร้องคู่อะค่ะ เนื้อเพลงมันรับมันส่งกันมาก  
> แล้วก็เลยนึกถึงสตั๊กกี้ขึ้นมา
> 
> อยากให้ทุกคนลองไปฟังกันดูนะคะ
> 
> Song :[A Sunny Day {햇살 좋은 날} - Jaejoong ft.Lee Sang Gon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCMTqiu-Syo)
> 
> เสียงของสองคนนี้เข้ากันดีมากๆค่ะ แจจุงเสียงดีอยู่แล้วพอมาฟีทกับเจ้าพ่อเพลงประกอบซีรี่ย์คือปังไปหมด มันนุ่มๆ มันอบอวลมันรัก แต่ทว่าทั้งคู่ต่างก็เจ็บปวด
> 
> ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านกันนะคะ ขอบคุณค่า


End file.
